Now Those Days Are Gone
'''Now Those Days Are Gone '''was the fifth episode of Season 48 of Doctor Who. It was written, directed and produced by Gary Russell and featured David Suchet as the Thirteenth Doctor, Juliet Landau as Zenla, Dougray Scott as Chris Parsons and Emer Kenny as Gemma Legato. Synopsis The TARDIS lands on the planet Pixos, the place to go for all things gaming, whether it be from the earliest arcade cabinets, or the newest virtual reality suites. The Doctor and his travelling companions test out the newest development in VR. The Doctor and his companions decide to relive some of his old adventures and they start to have a lot of fun, finding about the Doctor's past however it's not all fun and games as there seems to have been a game-breaking glitch. Plot Cast *The Doctor - David Suchet *Zenla - Juliet Landau *Chris Parsons - Dougray Scott *Gemma Legato - Emer Kenny * Kobayashi - John Cho * Reggie - Daniel Kaluuya * Hepburn - Julie Cox * Schmitt - Gary Russell * Marco Polo - Peter Facinelli * Tegana - Baljinnyamyn Amarsaikhan * Ping-Cho - Fan Bingbing * Kublai Khan - Baotian Li * Chenchu - Wen Jiang * Robson - Eric Braeden * Harris - Jeremy Davies Including Archive Footage of: * Kevin Lindsay * David Daker * John J. Carney * Kenton Moore * Richardson Morgan * John Gregg * Christopher Master * John Carson * Colette O’Neil * Preston Lockwood * Brian Miller * Hilary Sesta * Johnathon Morris * Martin Jarvis * Nicholas Chagrin * Jason Connery * Forbes Collins * Stephen Yardley * T.P. McKenna * Rico Ross * Ian Reddington * Daniel Peacock * Bernard Kay * Joanna McCallum * Andrew Forbes * Hugh Laurie * Peter Czajkowski * Sarah Michelle Gellar * Danny John-Jules * Julie Anderson * Don Warrington * John Paton * Michael Gambon * Tucker Smallwood * Christopher Biggins * Alan Rickman * Hugh Grant * Billie Piper * Thomas Frederson Crew Memorable Quotes To be added. Background Information To be added. Development To be added. Pre-Production To be added. Production To be added. Post-Production To be added. Reaction To be added. Story Notes *Each story referenced in the virtual reality suite has each of the TARDIS team wear the costumes that the TARDIS team of the referenced story (as well as supporting cast if the team is too small). The Doctor always wears his outfit from the referenced story. These are: **Marco Polo - Zenla wears Barbara's outfit, Chris wears Ian's outfit and Gemma wears Susan's outfit. **Fury From the Deep - Zenla wears Price's outfit, Chris wears Jamie's outfit and Gemma wears Victoria's outfit. **The Time Warrior - Zenla wears Sarah's outfit, Chris wears the Brigadier's outfit and Gemma wears Professor Rubeish's outfit. **The Ark in Space - Zenla wears Sarah's outfit, Chris wears Harry's outfit and Gemma wears Vira's outfit. **Snakedance - Zenla wears Nyssa's outfit and Chris wears Tegan's outfit. **Vengeance on Varos - Zenla wears Peri's outfit, Chris wears Maldak's outfit and Gemma wears Areta's outfit. **The Greatest Show in the Galaxy - Zenla wears Ace's outfit, Chris wears Whizz Kid's outfit and Gemma wears Mags' outfit. **Night Thoughts - Zenla wears Katie's outfit and Chris wears Henrick's outfit. **A Case for the Blue Box - Zenla wears Katherine Armetts's outfit, Chris wears Samuel Battes's outfit and Gemma wears Sammy's outfit. **Illusions of Life - Zenla wears Sandra's outfit (and also has purple skin) and Chris and Gemma wear outfits worn by the villagers in that story. **The Battle of the Strong - Zenla wears the Rani's outfit, Chris wears the Rogue's outfit and Gemma wears Leela's outfit. **You Can Only Time Travel Twice - Zenla wears Angela's outfit, Chris wears Nelson's outfit and Gemma wears Susie's outfit. Continuity * * Home Video Releases To be added. Category:Thirteenth Doctor stories Category:Stories Set On Earth Category:Stories Category:Stories Set On Gallifrey Category:Twelfth Doctor stories Category:Eleventh Doctor stories Category:Tenth Doctor stories Category:Ninth Doctor stories Category:Eighth Doctor stories Category:Seventh Doctor stories Category:Sixth Doctor stories Category:Fifth Doctor stories Category:Fourth Doctor stories Category:Third Doctor stories Category:Second Doctor stories Category:Sontaran Stories Category:Wirrn Stories Category:Poplne Stories Category:Cyberman stories Category:Shalka Stories Category:First Doctor stories Category:Chapter Three Stories